Slow
by okurerusakura
Summary: Tony knows that Ziva should have arrived home from Israel by now, but knows he won't find piece of mind until he sees her for himself. My fluffy/smutty interpretation of the missing story/scene between Shiva and Hit and Run.


**A longish one-shot of the scenes that I felt were missing between Shiva and Hit and Run. I'm going to call it a word association fic only because my muses went into overdrive after mulling over some words like temperature, slow, and gravity during the last few days. I've elaborated and have taken way more 'physical' liberties with the characters than the show's writers probably ever would. Oh well! They may own the characters and show, but I'll play with them and let them play with each other as I please! This fic starts off very fluffy, but definitely ends on a NSFW/Not Safe For Catholic Grannies note. Consider yourselves warned! **

He paced back and forth thoughtfully on the small expanse of hardwood that was exposed to him in front of the window of his apartment's living room. One arm was crossed over his chest, holding a glass of melted ice which was now lukewarm from the heat of the hand that wrapped around it. The other hand was stroking the stubble that prickled through the skin on his cheeks and chin. Nightfall had come early with the heavy cloud cover that had rolled into the metro area, and now speckles of white lazily tumbled to the ground from above, sticking to the roofs of cars parked in the street out in front of his building. His phone's flight app had alerted him to her flight landing at Ronald Regan almost two hours prior, but he still could not quiet his mind or thoughts. He knew she would have contacted him if her plans or flight had changed, right?

No matter how many times he told himself that she was safe and home, his thoughts would immediately wander back to the day three years ago when she didn't get on the plane. The glass in his hand clinked heavily as it made contact with the window sill, and his hand dug deep into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. He carefully scrolled through days worth of text messages and calls, double checking for any sign of her departure or arrival. Why hadn't she sent him a text message to at least let him know that she was home?

He thought he had felt a shift in their relationship before she left. Truthfully, they had been in an eight year long shift, but he wondered if they were dragging their feet as they stumbled languidly towards a crag, a crag that would send them plummeting like an anvil into a new kind of relationship that they had not shared before. She had to have experienced the change that he was trying to sort out and file in his own mind. He had seen it begin to smolder brightly in her eyes as they parted ways at the airport last week. It was somewhere beyond the sadness and tears that pooled perilously in her eyes, and no one had experienced or had witnessed it except for them. It was an emotionally intimate gaze that she threw his way, and an embrace that lasted just a second or two beyond their definition of comfortable, but he was still unsure how to process it. Emotional intimacy was the scary kind of intimacy. It was the type that was the most open for interpretation, and the kind of intimacy that could lead to the most heartache, or maybe in their case, bliss.

In the moments that followed, he realized that sleep would not come to him until he knew for a fact that she was home and doing as well as she could be despite the events of the past two weeks. She was probably half asleep, if not already in a deep sleep, and she would probably threaten him with multiple forms of bodily harm for waking her, but he was willing to risk his life if it meant that maybe, just maybe, he could find some piece of mind.

XXX

She bent into the light of the refrigerator, cringing as she stared down containers of food that were close to two weeks old now, and far beyond a consumable state. Her nose wrinkled in disgust before she straightened upright to bring the trash can closer. She knew there was no way she was going to sleep tonight despite having stayed awake for the entire flight home. The magazines he had brought her served their purpose going to Israel, but coming home she found herself skimming the same articles with disinterest, making it an extremely agonizing thirteen hour trip back to D.C. She knew her best odds of fighting the severe jet lag and exhaustion was to stay awake and sleep through the night once she was home, but rest was just not going to come.

A pang of hunger had brought her to the fridge. She hadn't intended on cleaning out the food that had been left while she was staying at Tony's and then away, but it had become her task in place of a search for something edible to take the edge off of her growling stomach. A heavy sigh leaked from her slightly open mouth before take out containers and the contents of tupperware found their way into the garbage. The dirty dishes were rinsed haphazardly. She would deal with them later, but for now that trash bag had to go out. She shook her head in revulsion from the smell that wafted through the kitchen while she pulled the bag and tied it shut, tossing it beside her apartment door. Her feet slid part way into her sneakers, pushing down the backs under her heels, and her arms pulled through the sleeves of the jacket she had thrown over the back of the couch when she had returned home.

She eyeballed the bag skeptically, wondering if it could wait until the morning. She may not have been tired, but the thought of the stairs all the way down to the street, the walk to the dumpster, and the climb back up the stairs made her weary. She stepped closer to the bag, breathing deeply and immediately cringing from the smell and the knowledge that something unidentifiable had been thrown in there from the deepest and darkest region of the fridge. No, it had to go out tonight. The locks on her door turned over, and she twisted the handle while she reached down for the bag. She straightened to find herself startled and face to face with him, "Tony."

"Uh hey. I was...I just wanted to make sure you made it back. I probably should have called first."

His eyes were soft and filled with something she couldn't quite place, but it tugged gently at her heart and the corners of her lips. Her mouth pulled into a weak smile, "No, it is fine. You could have just called. It was not necessary to drive all the way here."

He ran his hand through his hair uncomfortably, rocking on the balls of his feet, "I know, but I just...I needed to see that you were back. I didn't mean to bother you. You probably want to sleep. I'll go."

Instinctively, she reached forward, her lithe fingers pressing gently into his forearm to hold him in place. He watched her hand as it made contact with his coat, and he listened as his heart beat drowned out any sounds around him. His eyes drew upward to her face as words toppled from her weak and unsure voice, "You need not do that, Tony. Please stay. I cannot sleep, and some company would be nice - if..."

His head rocked up and down in approval before she could finish her thought. He didn't need her to finish it. All he knew was that this was where he wanted to be. She pulled the door further open, allowing him past her as the bag swung like an awkward pendulum between them. He glanced down to the bag and then back up to her face. Her hand came up to her forehead and she blushed. Why was she blushing? She felt ridiculous. "I was...I had to clean out my fridge. Let me take this downstairs, yes?"

Tony reached for the bag, his fingers grazing her knuckles. Her warmth contrasted starkly with his icy chill from the weather, sending goosebumps up her arms. He felt her muscles tense for just a moment before she tightened her grip on the bag. "That is not necessary, Tony. I can take it."

Her stomach rumbled audibly, filling the silence neither of them were filling at the moment with anything other than quiet awkwardness. His head lulled to the side and his mouth playfully smirked at her. "Hungry?"

A throaty chuckle departed from her, "Famished. Did you already have dinner?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Miss David?"

Her hand fumbled, sending the bag to the floor, while her mind and body betrayed her as her mouth pursed and moved wordlessly while she searched for just the right answer. Tony bent forward, picking the bag up and winking at her as he made his way out of the door whistling some made up tune from his head. She stood motionless, unsure if she should be mad, flattered, honest, or annoyed. Before she was able to decide, his head poked through the door, "Are ya comin' or not, Zi?"

She pivoted to face him, "Huh?"

"Dinner? You coming?"

"Oh, I did not realize we were going out. I figured we were getting take out."

He took two unsure steps back into her apartment, "Sorry. I just assumed. I mean, we can get take out if you'd rather eat..."

"No, I would like to go out with you."

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes from embarrassment realizing what she said before she corrected herself, "I mean to dinner...I would like to go out to...for...dinner with you."

Tony walked away smirking, "Still sounds like you're asking me out on a date, Zi."

Her arms lifted and dropped to her side in exasperation as she rolled her eyes at his back before reaching down to pull her shoes all of the way on and pull the door closed behind her.

XXX

Ziva lowered into the passenger side seat of his car, pulling the door closed behind her. She watched him tenderly through the windshield as her hand turned the ignition over, sending the residual heat puffing out of the vents. He had been particularly attentive in the days following her father's death, but unfortunately she had been her stubborn self didn't realize this until she was leaving for Israel. Why had she been so stubborn? A contented sigh left her lips while she sank into the heat of her coat and the warm air around her as, a few seconds later, Tony swung the driver's side door open, settling into the seat as the chilly air swirled with the ambient heat. She swiveled in her seat to face him as the door closed, and was greeted by a playful grin, "Where to, Miss?"

She tilted her head and made a playful face of disapproval at his Titanic reference. His grin widened, eliciting a chuckle from deep in her throat as a true smile graced her lips. Her head and body leaned into the seat and headrest as she gazed at him. An uncomfortable silence filled the car. Ziva's stomach fluttered with butterflies, replacing the pangs of hunger, and a pink blush flushed her cheeks as he held her gaze. The uncomfortable silence was now accompanied by extra gravity that made his arm feel like it weighed hundreds of pounds as he lifted it to place his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head enough to register his contact on her body, breathing deeply as she watched his fingers tap and dance as if he was playing a piano. Would he care if she leaned her cheek into his touch? Her face twisted back to him, "Zi?"

"Hmm?"

"You alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"I asked you a question...you zoned out..."

"Oh," she fumbled for a reason, any reason other than the real one, "It must be jet lag catching up with me, that is all."

"Sure you still wanna go out to eat?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"What ya in the mood for?"

A few scenarios ran through her mind, none of which would satiate her hunger, but rather her physical appetite. She bit the corner of her bottom lip in concentration, trying to keep her thoughts on the task at hand instead of the thoughts of bodies coming together, and sweat sheathed limbs intertwining in an intimate dance that were at the forefront of her mind. "I am...impartial. Anything in particular you would like?"

She watched, taking labored breaths from between her lips as his eyes sauntered lustfully over her lips and neck. His pulse thrummed in his ears as he watched his thumb rest next to her neck. Just a few millimeters more and he could graze the tip of his thumb along soft skin under her ear. She'd kill him, right? Maybe he could get away with it if he played if off nonchalantly, or maybe accidental contact. A more gravelly sounding voice than usual left his mouth, "How does a burger sound?"

A barely audible whisper of, "Satisfying," left her lips as she twisted her torso forward, jostling his fingers closer to her exposed skin. An electricity filled the minuscule expanse between their flesh. Her breathing stopped as her tongue slipped from her mouth to moisten her lips, willing him to brush her neck or cup her cheek. The breath she held released as he unhurriedly moved his hand from her body to put the car in drive. "Burger it is."

XXX

His arms rested on the table between them as he leaned forward, watching her while he sipped from the straw. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until the sugary carbonation landed in his stomach with force. His eyes watched her as she rolled her head, stretching her neck before her eyes opened to find his on her. She looked suspiciously to her left and then her right before meeting his stare, "Yes?"

Tony's mouth released it's grip on the straw as he straightened up, "Nothing. You just...well...you look..."

"I am fine, Tony."

"How'd I know you were going to say that?" He threw a wink her direction before he continued, "I was just going to say that you look more relaxed than I expected."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I've grieved my loss. I took the time to while I was in Israel. Besides, it was not the first time something like this has happened to me, it will not be..."

Tony cut her off, reaching across the table for her hand, "It will be the last time if I have any say in it."

Her hand stiffened under his touch as she leaned away slightly, critical words tumbling from her mouth more harshly than she had planned, "You cannot control the universe, fate, or whatever you want to call it, Tony."

"I don't like to see you hurting, Ziva."

Her lips pressed together and and a heavy breath left her nostrils, "It is inevitable."

"Someone once told me nothing is inevitable."

Her mouth softened as she remembered her own words and his hand squeezed hers. Her shoulders relaxed and drooped as her gaze fell on their intertwined hands. His thumb brushed the top of her hand methodically. When did that happen? Should she pull her hand away? Her pounding heart began to drown out her rational thoughts as she began to speak, "Tony, I..."

Their eye contact was interrupted as a plate was placed in front of Ziva by the gray haired waitress, "Burger with cheddar for the lady, and a bacon cheeseburger for the gentleman."

Tony looked up, loosening his hold on Ziva's hand but still leaving it next to hers on top of the table, "Oh, uh thanks. Looks good."

"You kids need anything else? Drink refill?"

Tony looked to Ziva, who shook her head 'no' before he spoke to the waitress, his eyes never leaving Ziva's, "No thanks. I think we're good."

The waitress looked between them before walking away. Tony's eyes were pleading for her to continue whatever she was going to say before they had been intruded upon. The conversation and mood had shifted with the interruption, though. She reached to the end of the table for the ketchup, adding some between the burger and bun. She snapped the cap shut and looked up to Tony, raising her eyebrows to ask him if he needed it. His hand left its outstretched station on the table, taking the bottle from her before he followed suit, adding some to his burger. A wide smile blossomed on her lips as she lifted the cheeseburger to her mouth. She bit down, a satisfied groan reverberating in her throat as her eyes rolled back and closed while she chewed. Tony watched as he held his cheeseburger suspended in the air between the plate and his mouth. His mouth, which gaped open, went dry at the sound coming from Ziva. "Enjoying your meat, Zi?"

Her eyes remained closed and her head pushed back into the padding of the booth. He watched as she swallowed before responding, "Mmm, I am."

A raspy voice left him, "Good..."

XXX

They walked wordlessly from his car towards the door of her apartment building. His eyes glanced down to his side, making contact with hers as a playful glint filled them and she grinned widely before purposely bumping her side into his body, knocking him slightly off balance. She chuckled as he stumbled sideways smiling like a buffoon back at her. Why was it so easy with her? He thought he had 'easy' relationships in the past, but nothing compared to him and Ziva despite the fact that they weren't in a relationship. They were an anomaly. Their gravity was a force unlike any other he had experienced in his lifetime.

He walked a few paces behind her up the stairs and down the hall, appreciating her saunter while she would occasionally glance over her shoulder to make sure he was still with her. She unlocked the door, walking in and pausing just inside. "Would you like to come in for a little bit?"

"If you're up for come company, sure."

Her head tilted into the door as she and it swung away from him, allowing him access to her apartment while she watched him. She pushed it shut, turning the locks. Ziva turned to find Tony just a few paces away from her and still in his jacket, "You know your way around here, Tony. Please, make yourself at home."

Her breath caught as he moved towards her, closing the gap between their bodies. He smiled and chuckled, "Come 'ere."

"What?"

"You're covered in snow...looks like someone dipped you in glitter."

Her eyes anchored on his as his hand came to her head. A gentle stroke sent large snow flakes rolling to the ground. "Close your eyes."

The beat of her heart hammered in her chest as the tip of his index finger melted flakes off of the end of her eye lashes, tickling the top of her cheek in the process. She suddenly wanted to squirm into his warmth. She desperately fought and suppressed the urge to press her body into his. Her eyes remained closed while her body flushed with heat. He watched and wondered with baited breath if her whole body would flush with heat and the pink that was currently on her cheeks if he caressed her, held her, kissed her. Feeling more brave than usual, he bowed his head down to her, laying a chaste kiss to her temple. A muted whimper fell from her, and her hands came to his chest at a crawling pace while every muscle in her petite frame clenched. His mouth pulled away from her skin quickly and his head dropped in the air beside her head as he suddenly feared her shoving him out of the apartment. He finally, without warning, danced over the fine line they had spent eight years drawing in the sand. He couldn't blame her for being upset.

Ziva's eyes fluttered open, flickering to his head which hung next to hers, watching as he silently t refused to make eye contact with her. He felt her stare though as he spoke, "I shouldn't have...I'm sorry. I'll go."

Her fingers fumbled up his chest, toying with the zipper before dragging it down at a painstakingly slow pace, wordlessly telling him not to go. A sigh of relief left both of them, Tony's warm breath tickling the wispy hairs under her ponytail as he lowered his head into the crook of her neck. She clamped her eyes shut while her hands pushed their way under his jacket and around his body, pulling them together and closing the few inches of distance that remained. Goosebumps erupted across her flesh as his plush lips and breath moved close enough to the soft flesh under her ear to tickle her and barely make his presence known. Her grip on his torso loosened as she felt his mouth making a diligent journey up her jaw, across her cheek, and finally to her mouth. His lips hovered painfully close to hers as he whispered, "Open your eyes, Ziva."

A sharp breath sucked in between her lips as she studied his eyes at this close proximity. They shone like glass marbles of green, and were still filled with that something she just couldn't place earlier, but now she had an idea of what that something just might be. Little did she know, her own eyes reflected the same something to him. He held her gaze as his hands unhurriedly trailed up her sides, leaving a wave of electricity in their wake before settling on either side of her head. He bent towards her millimeter by millimeter watching her eyes gloss over and giving her every chance to stop him before they began their plummet into euphoria. Her hands lackadaisically strummed up and down his spine as if to say 'yes'. That was all he needed to be pulled all of the way into her orbit, their lips colliding together with purpose. All of his concerns and seriousness left him as he felt her mouth pull into a smile briefly before nipping at his bottom lip. Tony broke away from her as she released the flesh from between her teeth, and he breathed heavily, "Coats...off..."

She nodded, eyes shining brightly while her hands moved from his back to his stomach and chest, pushing upward. Finally reaching his shoulders, the coat dropped down his arms with her assistance. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him and his mouth back down to her as his hands began to fumble with the over-sized buttons of her coat. Nervousness washed over him, wanting this to be perfect, not only for him, but for her. They had waited too long for it to be anything less than that - perfect. His fingers pulled and plucked randomly at the buttons while he was distracted by her mouth. Ziva chuckled against the corner of his mouth, "Wrong buttons..."

He pulled back enough for her to realize that he looked slightly wounded by her laughter. Her hand cupped his cheek gently before the other hand joined his on the front of the jacket. She picked his fingers up in hers, bringing them to the correct row of buttons, assisting him in popping several open, her eyes never breaking contact with his in the process. The jacket gave way to gravity, swinging open as Tony brought his hands one layer closer to the flesh he wanted against his own. His hands pressed into the fabric encasing her torso as he peppered her face with delicate kisses, hoping she would realize just how much he cherished her, and that this was more than just physical gratification for him. She shrugged out of the jacket and tossed it away from them, allowing it to join his on the entry way's floor. A gentle squeeze of his hand on her torso sent her squirming into an awkward push and pull to and from his body as an un-Ziva like giggle left her lips. He pulled from her face again, watching her with questioning eyes as she blushed and sighed, "Ticklish..."

His head dipped back into the crook of her neck, exploring her with renewed fervor as he whispered, "You probably shouldn't have told me that..."

Tony's hand squeezed her torso again, causing her to wiggle closer to his warmth with hitching breath. Her hands traced his form, running up and down his chest and arms, enjoying everything about the way his mouth worked her insides into frenzied disorder. He felt her begin to stumble backward, sending the realization through him that she was making the decision to take them to her bedroom.

They continued their blitz on each other's mouths with tongues finally granted entry and dueling, not for dominance, but pleasure. Tony reached behind her, turning the door knob to her bedroom, and sending the door swinging away from them. The light of the full moon cascaded brightly into the room, reflecting off of the white of the snow that continued to fall and collect on the city. Moving into the room and several feet closer to the bed, Ziva broke from his hold and stepped just out of his reach. Reaching up, she pulled the straightened locks from their perch, allowing them to cascade down her back and over her shoulders. He stood frozen, watching her with a dry mouth and practically panting from need until she beckoned him to her.

Her breath hitched as his hands found an expanse of olive flesh exposed between the hem of her shirt and the waist of her pants. His thumb and forefinger pressed gently into the flesh as his hands sprawled across her hips, revealing to him in that moment just how tiny and fragile she was in his grip. He suddenly feared breaking her like a porcelain doll, but was brought out of the thought as a feminine gasp of, "Touch me," filled the air around them. He didn't need to be told twice, taking the hem of her shirt in his grip and tugging it upward, revealing her chest heaving from heavy breaths under the plain cotton camisole. Unsteady hands grazed his neck and the collar of his button down as she leisurely popped buttons, exposing the skin of his chest slowly, eventually tugging the tails free from his jeans.

Her mouth diverted from his, kissing along his jaw, and across his collarbone while she pushed her torso roughly into his. He buried his head in her hair, breathing in her scent deeply while she continued her exploration of him. A stifled moan fell from his lips as he manipulated the hem of the fabric on her lower back, twisting and pulling at it, occasionally allowing his fingertips to sear her flesh. She felt his hands firmly grip the material and begin to cinch it up, exposing more of her body to him before finally lifting it over her head.

He pulled back, looking over her body and swallowing hard. How could he forget just how magnificent she was after their faux undercover tryst? Her head bowed forward while her hand ran through her hair as she stood feeling slightly uncomfortable and exposed under his stare. He dragged his shirt from his own body before towing her back to him by her hand. He continued to hold her hand as the back of his free hand came to her cheek, brushing it ever so gently before it glided down her neck, along the curve of her breast, and dropping down to her abdomen. His forehead leaned into hers, "You are beautiful, stunning..."

Tony watched as her eyelids fluttered and methodical breaths sucked in and out of her mouth while his hand continued to teasingly run the toned expanse of her abdomen. She finally gave up on her will power and willingness to wait for his touch, leaning into his torso. A contented sigh left her as her chest and stiffened peaks brushed his body and chest. A spark lit within her upon their contact, a spark that lit her libido like a dry pile of leaves on a hot summer day. Her skin began to scorch under his touch and she wanted more, now.

Her nimble fingers reached for the top of his pants, dragging him with her while she inched closer to the edge of the bed. She fell backward as her knees hit the mattress, taking him with her as they laughed side by side. He rolled to his back while she propped herself on her side, resting her head on her upper arm, watching him as he openly gazed at her body as well as he could from his new vantage point. She scooted her frame closer to him before throwing her leg over him to straddle his thighs, taking his hands in hers and placing them purposefully on the curve of her waist. A moan tumbled from her mouth as his hands traveled upward, running his thumb repeatedly over her nipples. She arched into his hands as her own hands decided to unbuckle his belt, bringing them just a little closer to what they both wanted, needed.

Tony continued his ministrations, watching in awe as Ziva rocked methodically against his thigh. Heat smoldered through them from the friction of their jeans. Her head fell back while her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth pursed into and 'O' shape. Tony wasn't quite ready to give her the satisfaction she wanted, not this way. His hands left her chest in want as he used the them to pull her face to his, kissing her passionately before flipping them over. He cried out in pain though as her head fell back forcefully, smashing his hand between her and the headboard. She winced as he attempted to shake the smarting pain away, but stilled him as she brought the stinging fingers to her mouth, kissing the knuckles and tips deliberately while holding his eye contact. Seductiveness dripped from her voice as she kissed the inside of his palm and asked, "Better?"

He buried his head back into the crook of her neck, nodding as he whispered, "Much."

He left a trail of wet kisses down her neck before exploring her chest, her hands knitting in his hair as he nipped and lavished her firm buds. She stilled in anticipation as his scruff left a trail down the center of her body, soothing it with his tongue before nibbling a morsel of her abdomen just above the closure of her jeans. Her thighs pressed together, trying to relieve some of the tension and need, her leg fidgeting against his hardening length. A heavy groan left him, sending humid breath across her stomach. He watched as the plain of olive flesh before his eyes sucked in and out with pleasured breaths.

His bruised and swollen bottom lip dragged along the edge of the denim as his hand came up, popping the button of them open before gliding the zipper lower. He pulled the material aside, revealing the final scrap of fabric that was keeping him from her center. Tony glimpsed up her body, between the valley of her breasts, watching for just a moment as pleasure and anticipation played across her delicate features. Ecclesiastical cries and moans tumbled from her mouth as he buried his face in the fabric covering her. Ziva's hands released from his hair, and her thumbs hooked into her jeans and panties while she made a valiant effort to remove them from her body. He breathed in her musk deeply, being distracted from her thoughts as he felt the fabric attempt to tug past his nose and mouth. His head tilted up, watching the frustration on her face before breathing into her stomach, "Let me help..."

He kissed her abdomen before pushing himself up on his knees, his gaze holding hers as his fingers replaced hers. She raised her hips, allowing him to tug all of the material from her center, down her thighs, and past her knees, only stopping to get up from the bed. He toed his shoes off and pulled off his socks before removing Ziva's, and finally pulling her jeans and panties down her calves and off of her body, tossing them haphazardly to the floor. Ziva's hands strummed her own stomach while her bent legs rubbed against each other, watching him, wanting him with lust filled eyes.

His hand tapped her knee, and instinctively her knees fell apart, exposing her body completely and wholly to him as he crawled back up the mattress and rumpled bedding between her legs, stopping only to place delicate kisses here and there along his journey. A contented sigh left her as the weight of his body settled against her and his mouth found hers. A fire burned low in his belly, flashing over as he felt her hands begin to work at the button and zipper of his jeans, finally relieving some of the pressure against his straining length. He moaned loudly into her mouth, stilling as her hand delicately caressed him through his boxers.

Ziva's legs bent, allowing her feet to come to his hip and her toes to catch just inside the waist of his pants and boxers, pushing them down his body before he kicked them the remainder of the way off, sending them to plopping to the floor. Out of breath, he rolled onto his side, watching her body heave with heavy breaths. His hand held her face before sliding down her cheek and neck, his fingertip dipping into the hollow at the base of her neck, dragging up and down slowly. Her face turned towards him as she chewed on her bottom lip. Ziva's body soon follow suit, turning towards him so she was on her side. Tony inched towards her, allowing the hand at the base of her neck to slide down the middle of her body, ending its journey at her center, cupping her as she rolled her hips into his touch, moaning loudly.

Her mouth sought his zealously while her leg swung over his body, dangling lazily as she enjoyed the warmth of Tony's fingers teasingly exploring her. Ziva's hand wrapped around his length, languidly stroking him as he hissed in pleasure, her motions only stopping as one of his fingers dipped into her folds. Her arm wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling him closer to her in an attempt to close the final distance between their frames. Her moans and cries turned to begging pleas as his fingers steeped in her center and his thumb applied pressure to her bundle of nerves.

Muscles began to flutter and contract against his fingers, resulting in him slowing his pace, wanting to drag out her pleasure as long as possible. After minutes of elongating her bliss, which felt more like hours to Ziva, Tony finally pushed her over the edge. Cries of ecstasy filled the room, her hand leaving his rigid length to pull him closer to her as she panted into his neck, whimpering once more as his hand pulled from her center. He lingered, though, dragging his hand playfully just inside her folds, eliciting a hard shudder from her before he removed himself completely.

Tony dragged himself away from her, her leg falling away from his and instantly sending her mind into a spiral of worry. Had she made a mistake in a moment of weakness? She stifled her thoughts quickly realizing that he was just moving up the bed, resting himself against the headboard. A feral grin spread across her face as he beckoned her to him with a single finger. She crawled to him before straddling his thighs, pressing her mouth into his heavily and knotting her hands in the hair at the base of his neck. The heat of her center was suspended in the air above him, tempting him to plunge into her with reckless abandon while her finger taunted him from base to tip. Moans and sighs of relief blew from his lips as she finally held him firmly and sheathed him in her silken core.

She relaxed into him, her lips delicately pressing into the flesh of his shoulder as her hips pushed and pulled from his like a tide he was more than willing to drown in. Tony's arms greedily wrapped around her holding her, never wanting to let go. Flesh melted into flesh, his fingers digging into her back like putty, sliding against her easily in the gloss of sweat gathering on both of their bodies. The roll of her hips made a barely perceptible change of pace, quickening under Tony's touch. His head fell back and turned, nipping at her earlobe and the sensitive flesh under it, eliciting a moan from him as Ziva's hips jerked roughly showing her appreciation of his attentive mouth.

A familiar sensation began to pool in his body, electricity jolting through every nerve of his being. Despite her claims of preferring to be on top, he rolled them, working over her body. His decision was rewarded by her body as he felt the start of her orgasm begin to bud with in her body. Indiscernible cries poured eagerly from her, like a siren call begging him to crash into her shore and he was more than willing to comply, sending them both into a euphoric bliss that burned white hot.

Tony panted heavily, rolling over to Ziva's side and kissing her sweetly, softly, lovingly. His gaze followed her affectionately as she got up from the bed, tugging the comforter and sheets from under him playfully, laughing softly as he squirmed to free them from under his body without actually getting up. He tucked himself under, patting the space in her bed next to him, smiling brightly at her with loving eyes.

Ziva curled tightly against him as they watched the snow fall in silence from the comfort of her bed and the warmth of each other's arms.


End file.
